We are who we are
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: Friends are forever, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I decided to write a short story, I just wrote it on whim (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I have an idea of what's going to happen though: )  
Well enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO******

She's Sakura**  
**A girl named Sakura saw a young boy around her age standing by himself  
She thought he looked awfully lonely.  
So one day she walked up to him and smiled.  
"What do you want?" and aggravated boy named Sasuke asked.  
"I'm Sakura."  
She smiled at him again  
and that was that.

**He's Naruto**  
He thought the pink haired girl was very pretty. Unfortunately she was friends with the bastard named Sasuke. For two years he had tried to say hi but Sasuke glared at him each time, and seriously his glares were freakin scary. One day Sasuke was sick and Naruto had noticed that the pretty pink-haired girl was standing by herself, thinking to himself he knew this was his chance he walked up to her and smiled. Sakura looked at the blonde hair boy who was smiling at her, she had seen him a couple of times, and Sasuke told her that she should stay away from him. Well he wasn't here so screw what he had said. Naruto stopped smiling and spoke "I'm Naruto." And that was that.

**Glaring with all your might**  
Sasuke found out that Sakura had befriended the 'thing' called Naruto. He was not happy. He didn't speak to her until recess.

**She's Ino**  
When Sakura met Ino they were nine, it had been four years since she met Sasuke and two years since she met Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke became buddies once they realized they both liked the same things. One day Sasuke and Naruto were both out on vacation for it was summer, Sakura was lonely but her mother sent her over to her new neighbor's house since they had a girl her age. They got along and decided to be best friends. When Sasuke and Naruto came back Sakura introduced Ino to them. In Sasuke's mind he hated her, Naruto thought she weird, but Sakura didn't care.

**Its school time  
**By the time they were all eleven Sasuke and Naruto accepted Ino. In middle school they were feared by all teachers. Why; well simply put Sasuke was an UCHIHA and they were freakin scary with all their power and such. Naruto was the biggest trouble maker and made their lives miserable but they couldn't even lay a hand on him his dad was the freakin mayor. Then there was Sakura and Ino, they just acted all innocent but they scared all the girls and on top of it they were friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Middle school was going to be rough for those teachers.

**Cooties  
**Sakura was so sure that boys had cooties; okay yes she was like twelve but whatever. Boys had cooties and that was just the way of life. She did know for a FACT Sasuke and Naruto did not have cooties. So when Ino got a boyfriend Sakura had a heart attack, she was so sure Ino thought the same but apparently not. His name was Shikamaru and Sakura didn't like him, at all. Sasuke and Naruto liked him though so he couldn't be that bad. Once Sasuke told her that Shikamaru didn't have cooties she believed him.

**Headphones**  
Bobbling your head back forth to music is they way to go bitch. That was the group's motto, it didn't make much sense but whatever they were weird and that was just life. Ino and Shikamaru were still dating; Sakura no longer thought boys had cooties (She was 14 now she was better than that). Now Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto had a band. They were looking for a bass since Shikamaru only played the piano, Naruto played the drums and Sasuke sang and played the lead guitar(A/N: I know nothing about guitars...). Sakura and Ino did what regular teen aged girls did and that was brag to everyone about how their friends were in a band.  
**  
Freak the freak out**  
By now the gang was fifteen and they ruled the school, actually the gang got more people in their group. Sasuke and his friends still had their band and recruited a guy named Neji; Neji had a cousin named Hinata and his girlfriend Tenten who Ino and Sakura befriended. Naruto even took a liking to Hinata and eventually asked her out. It looked like the year was going to be good.

**Set the World on Fire**  
Oh how wrong they were, still at fifteen a new girl named Sayuri came to school, the girls didn't like her at all for she was a mindless fan girl. Sasuke decided to have hormones and asked Sayuri out, this would be the downfall everyone's friendship.  
**.**  
Sayuri did not like Sakura one bit; she had found out from sources that Sakura was Sasuke's first friend and best friend. That _bitch_ was going down.  
**.**  
Sakura knew Sayuri hated her, but she couldn't do much other than be nice to her for Sasuke seemed to really like her. Even though it pained her to see him with another girl she would put a smile on just for him.  
**.**  
Sayuri was a bitch to Sakura and by now Ino had enough. She grabbed Tenten one day right after school and they walked straight up to Sayuri and told her what was on their minds. Sayuri scowled and stormed off; she caught up to Sasuke and told him what the two girls did.  
**.**  
Sasuke was not happy he told the guys to tell their girlfriends stop harassing his poor little Sayuri. Neji wasn't happy neither was Shikamaru they quit the band and told Sasuke he was an idiot. Naruto didn't know what to do, Hinata didn't do anything so he kept quiet and decided to still hang around Sasuke.  
**.**  
Ino and Tenten no longer hung around Naruto they just hung around with their boyfriends. Hinata broke up with Naruto; she was appalled that he didn't say anything to Sasuke or even stand up for Sakura. Naruto didn't hang out with Sasuke or any of the guys anymore he found a new group. Sakura told Sasuke what Sayuri was doing to her which made Sasuke angry and accused Sakura of random things. It ended with a door slam and a "Suck it Sasuke" from Sakura.  
**.**  
At the end of their sophomore year the 'gang' was no more.

**Did you like it? Hate it? You should review it!  
I hope you enjoyed the little story I'm planning on writing another chapter to go along with this. This story will be at least 2-3 chapters long. Like I said before short story.  
Well that's all for now...maybe if you review my story I'll post the next chapter up really fast: )  
~Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Wow two chapters in one day? I really am doing better with updating! Sorry you had to wait a few hours for this chapter I had to eat dinner and do homework… On another note I really, really like this story now. I'm getting really into it actually. This chapter is about two years later; the characters are just reflecting on a lot of things and such. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Things are different**  
They're seniors now it's been two years since any of them hung out for real; life is pretty depressing for everyone. Naruto is different now he hangs around all these weird people who are into animals and stuff. Ino and Tenten stick around with their boyfriends for the most part and Hinata stays with them too, Neji doesn't want Hinata anywhere near Naruto or out of his sight. Sakura comes and goes she still hangs out with Ino and the rest of her friends; just not as much anymore. Sakura doesn't even look in Naruto's direction anymore; when she does look at him she almost cries because he just looks so broken without his two best friends and his girlfriend. Then there's Sasuke, Sakura doesn't look at him either; he's different now even since Sayuri came into his life, he goes to wild parties and drinks. Sayuri thinks it's so cool of him while Sakura thinks he's just throwing his life away. At night she cries for her two boys because of one **stupid**, _idiotic, __**girl**_ their friendship is over.

**Looking back on the past**  
Ino was cleaning out her closet; she had things from when she was freakin twelve. It was time for a new makeover, she was 17 now and she just needed a change in her life. While looking around her closet she noticed a scrapbook she picked it up off the floor. On the cover it said 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER' and it had a picture of her, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Thinking back she remembers Sakura made this for her on her thirteenth birthday; opening the scrap book on the first page there was a note it had three different handwritings on it. The first one was from Sakura her hand writing looked neat and elegant; the note said:

_Dear Ino-Chan, pig, ugly (whatever one you prefer),_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wow we've been BEST friends for four years; now what to say… Ino you're pretty much awesome if anyone other than Sasuke and Naruto disagrees kick their ass kay! Ino you were my first girl friend and you've been awesome. Keep staying the way you are now!_

_~Sakura_

The next one was from Sasuke:

_Yamanaka,_

_Happy birthday, you've been my friend for a long time and even though at first I hated you I realize now you are okay. You've got guts and you're not afraid of much I've noticed. Don't go changing on us._

_Sasuke_

The last one was from Naruto:

_Ino,_

_Wow thirteen that's a pretty freakin sweet number you got there! Happy birthday! I want you to remember the gang will always be here for you, we will never split that's a promise! Thanks for always being cool and even helping with my pranks you're one cool girl. Don't ever change and remember bobble your head back and forth to the music bitch!_

_-Naruto_

Ino laughed how ironic, her three best friends are telling her not to go changing and look at them! They all are different; Sasuke doesn't give a damn anymore, Naruto hangs out with kids who liked animals and who had bad childhoods and then there's Sakura who's miserable and just wishes Sayuri never came to their school.

**Hanging on**

Naruto was hanging onto a thread; at any moment he thought he was going to die. Why did the bastard have to get a girlfriend? It would've saved a lot of trouble if he didn't; he looked down disappointed he even broke his promise to Ino; he knew she probably didn't even remember the promise but still a promise was a promise. Sighing he looked up at the curious faces they all had the look that wanted to know what was with him. He gave them a fake smile and looked at his phone. No one had texted or even called him in a while; who would?

**Coffee Shop times**

Ino was out with Shikamaru, they both were surprised to even still be together; especially after what happened to the group. They were at the gang's old coffee shop, Ino loved the smell and Shikamaru loved the vibe; they hadn't been there in over a year. Their waitress came to their table and was about to ask what they wanted but instead gasped. "Oh! Shikamaru and Ino right; oh goodness it's been such a long time since you and your friends have come here!"

Startled Ino look at the waitress then looking back into her memories she remembered this girl, her name was Sumire, she always served them no matter what. Smiling Ino nodded politely and agreed with her. "One day you all just disappeared, I mean once in a while Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto comes in but always by themselves and they always look depressed. Strange isn't it?"

Before Ino could retort something nasty at the poor girl Shikamaru intervened by saying "I'm sorry we prefer not to talk about them or anyone something's have happened over the years and it's a touchy topic for us."

"Oh of course I'm sorry I didn't mean to be in your business."

"It's alright Sumire; Ino will have a brownie no nuts please and we'll both have black coffee."

"Alright your orders will be here shortly."

"Thanks Shika I can't ever calm myself when people talk about those three."

"No problem but Ino you need to control yourself I won't always be there to save you from a fight with someone."

"I know but…AUGH! Why does this have to happen to us?"

"Who knows Ino, it's just life."

Ino was about to say something but heard a little bell from the door and looked to see who it was; it was Hinata and she had a thoughtful look on her face. _She must be thinking of when Naruto asked her out here_ Ino thought.

"Hey Hinata come over here!"

Startled Hinata looked around and saw Ino flailing her arms around yelling for Hinata while Shikamaru had his face in his hands. Hinata smiled and walked over and sat next to Ino.

**Like it? Hate it? You should review it!**

**So this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped but it got its point across overall. Yes I realize there wasn't many characters in this chapter don't worry everything will start coming together next chapter. I know I said I'd only do like two chapters but I'm thinking AT LEAST five chapters then I'm done : ) hopefully at least haha. So I'm done I'll update as soon as I can but Christmas break is in a few days and I have homework and reports and my finals are coming up soon. Wish meh luck!**

**~Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow three chapters in one day. I AM ON A ROLL! So I've realized this story is going to have to be more than my original five chapters. I've also learned I seem to write in a lot of detail. But I love detail so whatever! Have fun reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**What's with the green spandex**

Naruto sighed he was in his friend Kiba's basement; Kiba was cool and all but his house smelled like dog, given Kiba's family owned a pet store that only sells dogs. There were other guys in the basement to, there was a guy named Shino who was obsessed with bugs, another by the name of Chouji, and lastly the weirdest of them all Rock Lee. Don't get him wrong Naruto enjoyed his friends but they were just so weird; he truly missed his old friends. He rarely heard news about any of them anymore given they all severed ties with him and each other. The only reason he did hear things about the gang was through his weird friends; you see Kiba and Shino were friends with Hinata, the three of them use to go to school together and Kiba knew a little about Sakura also. Chouji knew Shikamaru and Ino they all use to live in the same neighborhood until Ino moved to Sakura's neighborhood and Lee was good friends with Neji and Tenten for they were all on the soccer team in school plus Lee had an unhealthy obsession with Sakura. At least he was able to hear tidbits of what his friends were becoming; unfortunately he never heard anything about Sasuke if he did it was what party he went to and what he did while he was there. Naruto shook his head his life was a mess and so was everyone else's it seemed.

**What it takes**

Ino and Shikamaru were sitting with Hinata; they were conversing about the old times and even laughed bitterly about them. One memory came up which was funny at the time when Hinata said it but after a few minutes she looked down sadly. She wished she never mentioned when Naruto had asked her out at the coffee shop, some memories were too painful.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-Chan I can't do it."_

"_What do you mean? Of course you can it's just a girl!"_

"_Yeah a girl I really like."_

"_You never had a problem asking me out!"_

"_Yeah but you're Sakura she's HINATA."_

"_Well suck it up Naruto she'll be here soon."_

"_What how do you know?"_

"_She called Hinata idiot; you even watched her do it."_

"_Shut up teme no one ask you."_

"_Hn. Dobe."_

"_Sakuraaaaa-Chaaaaan make him stop."_

"_Shut up Naruto-baka!"_

_GASP_

"_Naruto she's coming down the street this instant! RUN SASUKE!"_

…

"_Uhm Sasuke you wanna uhm run?"_

"_Why am I friends with the two of you? One's a complete loud-mouth idiot and the other one is a pink-haired freak."_

_SNAP_

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

_RING RING GOES THE DOOR_

"_Yo forehead Hinata is in the building!"_

"_What the heck! Sakura were you planning on spying on me?"_

"_Uhm NO! It was Ino's idea I was just went along with it!"_

"_Who else is in that booth?"_

"_Chillllllll Naru it's just the rest of the gang."_

"_Ino how can I chill when-wait HINATA IS HERE?"_

"_U-uhm Naruto did y-you need something?"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA UHM ME WHAT?"_

"_Dudeeeee chilllllllllllllllllllllllll."_

"_Fuck you Ino just FUCK you."_

"_Naruto your mother needs to wash your mouth with soap… bitch."_

"_Tch so does yours Ino."_

"_Shut up forehead."_

"_Do you want to go?"_

"_FREAKIN. BRING. IT. HOE."_

"_STOP! JUST ALL OF YOU STOP! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS ASK HINATA OUT ON A FREAKIN DATE!"_

…

_Chirp…_

…

_Chirp…_

…

"_Way to go Ino-pig none of this would've happened if you didn't pop up!"_

"_Sakura-Chan I think it's time for everyone to leave…"  
"Okay bye Hina-Chan have fun!"_

–_Insert suggestive wink here-_

"_Uhm…"_

_-Insert awkward silence-_

"_So Hinata… Wanna go on a date with me?"_

"_Sure Naruto, I'd love too."_

_End of flashback_

Hinata looked at her hands then at the booth where Naruto asked her out; gosh she still loved him but she just couldn't believe what he did! He betrayed Sakura and everyone else by standing by Sasuke's side doing nothing.

Ino looked over at Hinata she looked like she was having fight with her inner self. Then Ino looked at Shikamaru he was also observing Hinata. "You know Hinata it's not all Naruto's fault." Shikamaru spoke.

Hinata looked a bit perplexed at the voice and turned to Shikamaru; she gave the look that asked what he was talking about. "For one Hinata he was struggling with himself because while you said nothing to Sayuri; Ino and Tenten did. You also have to remember Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for a long time, he just can't abandon a friend for some girl."

"O-oh that's so true..."

"Hey Hina-Chan you still like Naruto right?"

"O-of course Ino!"

"Kay well I got a plan why don't we go call Naruto?"

"Ino Yamanaka what's up your sleeve now?"

"Nothing Shika-kun, all we're gonna do is get the gang back together!"

**Ring, Ring, Ring goes the phone**

Naruto looked at his phone it was actually vibrating and the person whose calling was Ino; something must be up or it's a prank because Ino didn't even give a second glance at him. "Uh hey Ino; is something up?"

"Naruto-baka I, Ino Yamanaka princess of the land am coming over to Kiba's house. Don't even deny that you're not there I checked with Kiba and if you think about running away I'll sick Hinata on you."

Naruto swore he heard a 'hey that's so mean Ino' in the back round but shook it off he nodded to the phone the slapped himself because duh she couldn't see him. "Yeah sure Ino I'll be here."

"Kay now don't be leaving me."

"I promise I won't… pig."

"Naruto shut the fuck up."

"Whatever you say princess."

"Damn straight you listen to the princess!"

Naruto laughed and ended the call he hadn't had that much fun in a while. He sure missed fighting with Ino; but what was bugging him was what she wanted, did she want to be friends again? He knew she was with Hinata did Hinata want something? Oh no did Hinata get into a fight with Neji? All these problems were going through his mind he didn't noticed Ino coming in with Shikamaru and Hinata.

Ino rolled her eyes she knew Naruto was a mess but not this bad; she guessed it didn't help that she left him hanging and never told him what she wanted. "EXCUSE ME NARUTO-BAKA PRINCESS INO IS HERE!"

Naruto knew that voice anywhere he looked up and saw Ino in her usual blue shirt with jeans and sandals she also had her hands on her hips; she looked and acted the same. "Hey Ino what's up?"

"I have the coolest plan ever you'll love it!"

"The last time you said that we got grounded for two months."

"You loved it though!"

"True what's your plan?"

"We're getting the gang back together!"

"Including Sasuke?"

"Yep, my idea is brilliant!"

"Not really…"  
"Do you have a better solution?"

"Not really…"

"Exactly!"

"So what's the plan?"  
"Okay we're going to need your other friends, peanut butter and jelly, and parts of the old gang back."

"That won't be hard but what's the peanut butter and jelly for?"

"Duh I'm going to get hungry."

**Like it? Hate it? You should review it!**

**So again not many characters like I hoped and not much going on with Sasuke or Sakura they get mentioned a few times but really they rarely talk in the present. They will eventually maybe by the next chapter it just depends on what I feel like writing… Well I hope you liked this and I shall update ASAP!  
~Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so I'm back! I really didn't know what to do for this chapter so let's just see what will happen and hope it goes well. Actually I do have an idea for this chapter, I think it'll have some of the missing group come into the picture but no Sasuke or Sakura.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
A big thanks to: LEGNA, arfah33, werewolfluv147, iluvsya2much, and TheQueenOfBlossom******

Revenge is always sweet  
I, Yamanaka Ino have the most brilliant plan ever! I'm going to get the gang back together! How you ask? Simple I'm Ino and I make things happen. Ask ANYONE they know I only do dangerous or fun things; it's just how I roll. No one has ever dared to stop me; when the gang first started and it was just Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and me. Naruto and I always did pranks or did stupid things; I'd drag Sakura along for the fun and Naruto would drag Sasuke because he claimed it wasn't cool being the only guy. But now that Sasuke has that stupid girlfriend of his none of us do any of that fun stuff; well that's going to change because like I said before I will get the gang back together.  
So here's the deal none of us from the gang are friends anymore; you see Tenten and Neji do their own thing while I do my thing with Shikamaru, Hinata is just there either with me or Tenten but the three of us are never together. Naruto of course hangs out with his little group, Sakura just comes and goes when she pleases, and the almighty Sasuke Uchiha does his little thing. So I have to figure out how I'm going to get the base of the group together. It's not too hard to get Shikamaru and Neji in the same room but Neji isn't that fond of Naruto since the little incident. Tenten will go anywhere Neji says it's alright or if her gut says it's cool the only problem is Tenten doesn't like me that much since I've done some uh things in the past to her poor Neji; and given that Shikamaru is dating me she won't come . Hinata isn't even a problem everyone likes her; she's quiet and keeps to herself a lot and rarely says much to anger anyone. Sakura might come but I have to persuade her a lot and give her a ton of pocky; but Sasuke won't come near us, that's okay though because we'll just attack him in some other way. I don't have the basics down but I know this will work.  
I look around the room and I see Naruto and Hinata thinking they both have this weird expression on their faces.  
"You guys what's up?"  
"Well how are we going to get everyone in the same room Ino? We all hate each other in some way or another."  
"True Naruto but you see I've already thought this though!"  
"Then what's your plan?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"I-ino do y-you think we s-should call S-sakura?  
"I suppose but not now maybe later or something."  
"I GOT IT!"  
"Not so loud Naruto some people are trying to get some sleep!"  
I roll my eyes at this, Shikamaru rarely ever helps.  
"Well what's your plan blondie?"  
"Ino your blonde too, but my idea is why don't we call one person at a time!"  
"I dig that Naruto but we're not calling Sasuke or Sakura so the only people left are Tenten and Neji."  
"N-no doubt t-that they'll b-be together Naruto."  
"No they won't."  
"Shika how do you know?"  
"Neji doesn't hang out with Tenten on Tuesdays."  
"Shikamaru are you stalking Hinata-Chan's cousin?"  
"No but when we use to hang out he never hung out with her on Tuesdays he did his own thing or hung out with us. You were just too dense to notice."  
"Oh."  
"Okay but now here's the question who is going to call him?"  
"Not me he hates me."  
"I can't because if he changed his schedule he might be with Tenten and she might bite my head off."  
"Same with me, so Hinata you have to call Neji, plus he's YOUR cousin not mine!"  
I feel a little bad I'm making Hinata do this but she understands this is for a good cause plus she's not that scared of him anymore!  
**  
I'm such a gangster**  
I'm Neji, in some ways I'm like Sasuke Uchiha but I don't back stab my friends for some girl or act all bitchy. I have a cousin named Hinata she's pretty cool, I rarely see her though; most of the time she's by herself or with my old friend named Ino. Ino Yamanaka, the craziest girl ever; I remember one time she convinced me to go rock climbing with her; it was all fine until she thought it would be funny to push me over the edge. I wanted to kill her so badly but I had other things to worry about, like dying. I didn't die though or I wouldn't be telling you this story; I just fell into the water which was very cold. I ended up in the hospital with a broken foot and arm. Ino felt a little bad but told me to be a man about it; I attacked her. Tenten calmed me down though but now she hates Ino because of what she did to me. I forgave Ino eventually but still WHO does that to someone? I'd hate to see what she does to someone she hates. I bet she drowns them or something or brings them on a plane and just pushes them out. I swear she's sadistic. Now that I think of it I haven't seen Ino in a long time mostly because Tenten hates her and wishes nothing to do with her. It's also Sasuke's fault. I blame him for everything that has happened to us.  
_Ring_

Ring

Ring  
"This is Neji."  
"H-hi Neji this uhm Hinata."  
"Hinata what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing I was wondering if you were busy."  
"I'm not do you need something?"  
"Y-yes could you please come over to Kiba's?"  
"Dog-boy's house; Hinata why are you there?"  
"P-please come!"  
"Hinata did something happen?"  
"N-no just come here."  
"Fine I'll be there in ten."  
"B-bye."

**Lets get this party started**  
I'm starting to wonder what's happened, Hinata sounded nervous what did Kiba do now? I know he's good friends with her but he reminds me of Naruto and Naruto is bad news. I'm glad she broke up with him she doesn't deserve him. He betrayed everyone just because of Sasuke. See it's always Sasuke's fault.  
I'm finally at Kiba's house I'm not sure how I'll approach him, maybe I'll threaten him or beat him up until he tells me what he did to my poor cousin. Once I get out of the car I see the one and only Lee. Don't get me wrong Lee is my friend, I hate to say it but one of my best friends; I've known him since we were six and we've played almost every sport together and he also knows Tenten very well and gets along with her. The only problem is what he wears and how he acts in public. It's pretty embarrassing to go to the mall with him and all his 'youth' and then an angry Tenten wanting to bite his head off because he's so weird. I watch him run up to me and smile.  
"Hello Neji my friend and rival how are you?"  
"Good Lee, I'd stay and chat but I have to go see Hinata."  
"Yes I know they sent me out here to meet you here."  
"Who is we, Lee?"  
"I'm sorry you'll just have to see for yourself."  
I'm not going to even bother with him; I'll just go inside myself. I nod at Lee and he gets that I want to go inside so he leads the way to the basement. When I entered the basement I see Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino sitting down on the couch and Lee goes to join them. There's a random wheelie chair in the middle of the room, the chair whips around in a flash revealing Ino smiling dorkily while petting Akamaru, Kiba's dog.  
"We've been expecting you NEJI."  
"What are you on Ino?"  
"Surprisingly nothing, but I'm sure you're wondering why you were called here."  
"Sure."  
"Well how do you feel about getting the gang back together?"  
"I'm all for that Ino but seriously what are you on?"  
"NOTHING NEJI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
Yeah Ino is still the same. I look around and see Naruto, he looks nervous and jumpy he's probably scared shit-less about what I might do. I won't do anything though just ignore him and protect my cousin.  
"I'll text Tenten and get her to like you again Ino and then tell her about your little plan."  
"Oh she's still mad about the whole pushing you off the cliff?"  
"A little."  
"It's not that big of a deal seriously!"  
"Ino I could've died and you would've been charged for murder."  
"Oh whatever you lived which is all that mattered."  
"Yeah to bad I will never go anywhere with you alone."  
"Yeah okay Neji, I know you had a good time!"  
"Yeah until I got pushed off the freakin cliff!"  
"Shut up Neji!"  
"Whatever Ino."  
This is just me but we're going to need to work on the whole friendship thing. Well not really actually this how we use to act so i guess that's not a problem, now that I think of it where's Sakura? Well I decided to voice out my question and I get bopped on the head by the lovely Ino. Apparently they haven't told her of the plans; that's probably a good thing for right now. Well I think I should go text Tenten now to come over.

_To: Tenten  
From: Neji  
Hey go over to Kiba's_

**Take it off**  
_To: Tenten  
From: Neji  
Hey go over to Kiba's_  
Hm that's strange Neji never hangs out with me on Tuesdays, and he almost never goes to Kiba's. Unless Hinata's in trouble and he's fighting Kiba and his army of ninja and Neji needs help to fight them off. Yeah I think that's it!  
_  
To: Neji  
From: Tenten  
Sure thing baby cakes!  
Don't worry I'll save you from those evil ninja!_

So I'm at Kiba's house now and Neji has explained everything to me. I'm good with it all, really I am; I have forgiven Ino but really who wouldn't be mad? I think it's a good idea to all be friends. It's pretty cool how Ino AND Naruto did this whole plan; Hinata and Shikamaru didn't even help really. I'm super proud of my little blonde friends; If you got to know them you'd realized they are complete slackers. So the plan is to eat together from now on like everyone that's in this basement, yeah we're going to sit with each other and not invite Sakura. Once she sees us altogether all happy like she'll come back to us and the real mission will begin. It's exciting and I'm totally ready for it!

**Like it? Hate it? You should review it!  
So I felt like I wrote a lot, who knows maybe I did. This goes into a lot of the explaining for the plan I guess and the back round of Neji and Tenten. I must say I did enjoy this chapter a lot especially writing Neji's part. I know I keep saying there will Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter but then I realize I need more detail on certain things. I'll TRY to get them in the next chapter. I have a feeling that Sakura will definitely be in the next Chapter I'm not sure about Sasuke but I will try. If you have any suggestions pm me! Well I hope you enjoyed! Until next time friends!  
~Lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I'm back! I hope you all had nice holidays! I had a good one! I'd like to mention I didn't make dance theatre simply because I'm the youngest and crap. Whatever at least I can update more frequently; oh and I sort of changed the point of view. It was necessary since I couldn't write in the other point of view which I can't think of at the moment. Well I really hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Lunch is the healthiest meal of the day**

Ino here! So the plan is going into session; I'm in history right now and the teacher is going ON AND ON about some civil war. Like seriously I've learned about that since middle school, I am a proud senior now and yet they think it's important to REPEAT lessons over and over again. So not cool man, so not cool. I'm dead serious when I say this, our system is corrupt, and I swear it is! So last weekend I convinced almost the whole gang back together; we're still working out the kinks to our problems but they will be solved eventually! Today at lunch we will sit with each other and once again rule the school while fighting to get Sasuke back; Sakura still doesn't know what our plans are she'll find out today or some other time. The best part is we added more people to the group which will make us even more powerful. I feel like I should be a dictator, I do believe I'd be the best one yet, but I won't be like Hitler or anything like that. No I'll just be super awesome and no one will question that. Okay Kurenai-sensi is glaring at me because she's been trying to get me to answer some question for the past ten minutes and I've been daydreaming this entire time. Well shit I don't know the question and Sayuri is laughing her ass off at me. I'll get her back though, revenge is a bitch. Augh when will this class end? I want to go to lunch so badly so the mission will start. Damn Tenten and Naruto are making everything we do sound like we're ninja's or something; wait that isn't so bad because that means I KICK-ASS; I like the sound of that very much. I'm cackling evilly and the whole class is starring at me like I'm a freak. WELL EXCUSE ME! Neji has the really weird look on his face like when I pushed him off the cliff or when I threw that one knife at him, Tenten is sharpening her pencils with an evil look on her face; I seriously worry about that girl. Unfortunately no one else is in this class that I like other than Tenten and Neji; Sasuke is here but he's a big old bitch with a pretty face. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru are in health class right now. Kiba and Chouji are in cooking class and Shino and Lee are in math right now. It kind of sucks that we're not all together, but we all get to be with each other next period because it's lunch time! Yay the bell rang now all I have to do is RUSH into the lunch line get what I want and then I'm done! Sweet!

**Everybody take it off**

**To: Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru**  
**From: Ino**  
Are you ready for plan awesomeness to start?

* * *

**To: Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee Chouji, Shikamaru  
From: Naruto**  
Ino it's not a plan it's a mission and it's called 'Time to get the gang back together along with Sasuke or as we like to call him the bitch along with getting revenge on Sayuri who's known as the whore!' or for short !

* * *

**To: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru  
From: Ino**  
Naruto that's to long of a name I, Ino declare that we not use that name.  


* * *

**To: Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru**  
**From: Naruto**  
BITCH YOU CANNOT STOP ME!

* * *

**To: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru**  
**From: Ino**  
Naruto I KICK ASS. DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT PATRONIZE ME!

* * *

**To: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru**  
**From: Ino**  
I'd appreciate it if you stop texting me. Thanks. I'd also like it if we all just got to our table and talked there.  


* * *

**To: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru**  
**From: Chouji**  
I'm sitting all by myself! Where are you guys?  


* * *

**To: Chouji**  
**From: Ino**  
Dude we discussed this at Kiba's house AND this morning! We are sitting in the corner next to the window on the left side. Get your ass down here.  


* * *

"Ino I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear at me."

"Sorry Chouji!"

"It's alright Ino I forgive you!"

"Great now that we got that settled what's the plan Ino?"

"Naruto we're going to get Sakura's attention today and the next few days and then she'll text me or something and be like what's up with everyone hanging out and shit."

"I don't want to wait!"

"To bad Kiba you have to and Tenten stop sharpening that knife we aren't trying to kill anyone!"

"Oh Ino silly, silly Ino all I'm doing is preparing for war."

"Neji I suggest you control your girlfriend."

"Hn. Sure I will once Shikamaru learns how to control you."

"Man-whore."

"You guys stop we're all trying to be friends here."

"Hmp! OMIGOSH!"

"Ino what's your problem?"

"Shika-kun look to your left past Temari-bitch's table and look Saki is walking to our table!"

"Ino she could be walking anywhere for all we know."

"Nonononono, NO! You Shikamaru are WRONG, hear me W-R-O-N-G!"

"Hey you guys."

"Sup Sakura-Chan!"

"What's going on here?"

"Forehead what are you talking about?"

"Why is everyone together at the same table and getting along with one another?"

"Sakura-Chan must you think that we are planning something?"

"Sweet, darling Naruto I know something is going on. I heard that Ino was cackling evilly and you in the hallway saying how Ino is such a bitch since she won't go with the name. Care to explain?"

"Way to go Naruto exploiting us like that!"

"Just shut the fuck up Ino."

**About a girl**  
"So you planned to get the gang back together, which you did for the most part and then break up Sasuke and Sayuri then drag Sasuke's sorry ass down to the gang and then get even more revenge on Sayuri?"

"Yeah I think we covered it all right Ino?"

"I agree Naruto, but Sakura do not be angry at us please do not freak out!"

"I'm in!"

"Wait what? You are but I didn't even have to bribe you or ANYTHING!"

"Well I've wanted to do something about Sayuri plus it's been way to long since we've all hung out!"

"YES! Mission 'Time to get the gang back together along with Sasuke or as we like to call him the bitch along with getting revenge on Sayuri who's known as the whore!' or for short ! is in session!"

"N-Naruto-kun I h-hate to say this but I-Ino and the o-others are r-right that name is to l-long."

"Aww fine Hinata-Chan but what will we call it?"

"Naruto why don't we just call it 'Mission awesomeness? That way you get the mission and Ino gets the awesomeness."

"Good Idea Sak!"

"Why thank you Tenie!"

**Purple Kangaroo**  
**To: Ino**  
**From: Sakura**  
**Subject: LIGHTBULB!**  
Okay I had the most genius idea ever pig! How do you feel if we get Sasu-Chan a little jealous?  
-Sakura

* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: Okay?**  
Please so tell me! Does it involve the downfall of SasuSayu?  
Because if it does I will fucking love you forever.  
I'm not kidding.  
At all. Wait a minute does this plan include Sasu-cakes falling in love with you and falling out of love with Sayuri?  
-Ino  


* * *

**To: Ino**  
**From: Sakura**  
**Subject: You know…when you have an idea**  
How do you feel about Itachi?  
SasuSayu? You even have a name for them?  
I thought you already loved me! GASP!  
I'm so defriending you!  
Wait just kidding I need you for this plan!  
Okay maybe it does include Sasuke loving me!  
But damnmit I've liked him since we were in kindergarten!  
I deserve love from him!  
God I feel like a freakin leech or something!  
-Sakura  


* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: How was I supposed to know?**  
I love you! You are a genius! Wait have you ASKED Itachi? I mean if you get him we are HOOK LINE AND SINKER!  
Tch why wouldn't I?  
Yes I do love you but I'm adding more love!  
I thought you were supposed to be smart.  
You can't defriend me I'm Ino I come with all this amazing ness!  
Damn STRAIGHT you need me for this plan.  
Hell I thought of it! While in a coffee shop bitch!  
I knew it! I knew you wanted some Sasuke love!  
If I didn't have Shikamaru I would've totally jumped him!  
Kidding, kidding I know you've liked him for a while!  
You do deserve some love!  
Darling you do not sound like a leech…Wait do leaches make any noise?  
-Ino

* * *

**To: Ino**  
**From: Sakura**  
**Subject: Yet you're in AP classes**  
I know don't make me blush. I have not asked Itachi I will though right after I send you this email!  
That's just weird…  
Adding more love? Sweetheart you made that up on the spot. Don't kid yourself.  
By the way I AM SMART!  
Fine I won't defriend you, next time I might though!  
I'm very proud that you thought of that and on your own to.  
Who doesn't want Sasuke love? It's like heaven!  
You have such a dirty mind! I shun you!  
Tch I know I deserve that love!  
Hm I'm not sure. You may want to google that or something.  
-Sakura

* * *

**To: Itachi**  
**From: Sakura**  
Hey I have a question we're trying to break up Sayuri and Sasuke and uhm wanna help?  


* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: That means nothing**  
No need to blush I wasn't complimenting you. SEND THAT TEXT BABY!  
It's not weird! When you and Sasu-Chan hook up your name will be 'SasuSaku'! Much prettier if you ask me!  
Shut up maybe I did make that up on the spot. I'm not as smart as some people!  
I know you're smart you have the forehead to prove it!  
Tch whatever I'll believe it when I see it!  
You should be proud of me!  
Sasuke love like heaven? WHAT ARE YOU ON?  
Tch you can't shun me! It's impossible I'm to ninja to be ignored!  
Okay enough about you deserving love!  
I googled it and well it did not pop up.  
All it talked about was about other bugs. Knowing me I spelt it wrong. _Whatever!_  
-Ino  


* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Itachi**  
Sure I've never liked that little girl…thing.  
Meet me at the Leaf Café tomorrow after school.  
Do not be late. Also bring that Yamanaka girl.  
She had good ideas sometimes.

* * *

**To: Itachi**  
**From: Sakura**  
Really? Awesome thanks Itachi!  
See you later!

* * *

**To: Ino**  
**From Sakura**  
**Subject: Really? Cause NARUTO is in it**  
Fine I won't blush but you will love me more!  
ITACHI IS IN! I guess he hates Sayuri to he called her a little girl thing. HAHAHA!  
Oh by the way he wants you to go to the Leaf Café with me after school.  
I must admit that name pwns SasuSayu!  
Aww Ino-Chan you're smart! Shut up my forehead is perfectly fine!  
Oh okay it'll happen someday Ino, trust me it will!  
I am on nothing thankyouverymuch! I do wonder what you are on though…  
You're starting to sound like Naruto; I think you need to stay away from him.  
You actually googled it? Wow…  
You probably did spell it wrong!  
-Sakura  


* * *

**To: Sakura**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: just shut up**  
Yes! HOOK LINE AND SINKER BABY!  
-Ino  


* * *

**To: Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji**  
**From: Ino**  
**Subject: THE QUEST MY FRIENDS!  
**I'd like to announce that our dear Sakura has contacted Uchiha Itachi and he is willing to help us in our little thing we like to call revenge.  
Sakura and I are meeting him tomorrow at the Leaf Café!  
Wish us luck on our quest!  
-Ino

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? You should Review it!**

**So that's it! This is one of my longer chapters! I included Sakura finally! Are you surprised that I added Itachi? I hope you were! So next chapter will be with Itachi, Sakura and Ino discussing some stuff like that and I hope I can include Sasuke in the next and maybe with Sayuri. Oh yeah before I forget HAPPY NEW YEARS! It's 10:51 as I write this to you! I worked on this all day and I hope you liked it! I really did google leeches by the way yeah got different stuff…weird I think I spelt it wrong though but I'm really tired… Well bye!**

**~Lily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys; this chapter is a bit random; I sort of rushed through this chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, that's been happening to me a lot lately . I can't help it! Well I hope you enjoy!  
A Big thanks to: ****All-Is-On 4eVa, .Saku.x, secrecy, and sasusakufan132  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Orange Chicken  
**"Sakura I'm nervous."  
"Why it's just Itachi."  
"Exactly it's Itachi."  
"Ino you've known him since like fifth grade chill out."  
"Easy for you to say you've known him for like your whole life he's like your brother!"  
"Whatever, he's late!"  
"Hmp yet he tells us not be."

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto  
**Hey what's going on?

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Ino**  
Nothing... He isn't here yet...bitch

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto**  
Good luck! Tell me when it's over!

* * *

**To: Itachi  
From: Sakura**  
Where the hell are you?

* * *

"Sakura I'm right behind you."  
"WHA-? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"  
"A few minutes since you two were texting on your phones. I'd like to say Ino I'm not a bitch... My brother is."  
"I freakin love you Itachi."  
"Of course you do Ino, hello Sakura."  
"Hey Itachi, sit down so we can start I have a ton of homework to do and Ino stop giving me that look I am not a prude!"  
"Of course Sakura we'll start right away."  
"Okay now Itachi why do you want to get back at your brother?"  
"Well Ino it's simple he's being an idiot throwing his life away and neglecting his work, he has many responsibilities."  
"Okay Ino let me ask the questions."  
"WHY?"  
"If I keep letting you ask questions you'll start to do that weird ninja thing."  
"Don't listen to her Itachi I do not go ninja!"  
"Really Ino because in school today you tackled Naruto screaming believe it I'm a ninja."  
"Lies all of them I don't know what you are talking about."  
"I'm guessing she dropped down from the ceiling."  
"You two are so mean to me seriously!"  
"Ino stop yelling so loud everyone is starring."  
"Then stop being mean to me."  
"INO! We're getting off track and I need to do my homework!"  
"You are such a prude."  
"As much as I love watching you two fight we need to get on track I do have a meeting in an hour."  
"Sorry Itachi now do you have any suggestions on how to get your brother back?"  
"I do have a few ideas but I'd like to hear Ino's first; Ino put your hand down we are not in school."  
"Shut up Itachi! Okay here's the thing my little bitches we want little Sasu-cakes to be jealous since he always is when Itachi is around. I have a feeling that even though Sak and his friendship are over he's still going to be protective!"  
"So what's your point Ino?"  
"You my lovely Sakura and you my lovely Itachi are going to hook up!"  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
"Sakura she means date."  
"I know what it means but WHY?"  
"Sakura that way Sasuke will be jealous and Sayuri will freak and they end the relationship and all goes into place! Plus you two are going to be FAKE dating so it's not a big deal!"  
"There's one little problem why would I date a college guy who's three years older than me?"  
"Duh so you can jump him!"  
"I do not jump people Ino!"  
"I can see what Ino is trying to say Sakura but we can just say we've known each other for a while and decided to try it out or what not."  
"Fine whatever I'll date Itachi but where do we start?"  
"Well my fine little friend you go to his parents first! Durrrrrr."  
"Don't dur me Ino I kick-ass."  
"Whatever Sakura_ Uchiha,_ I'm going to text Naruto now!"  
"Sakura our 'relationship' will not be official until Friday when you come over at 5 for dinner."  
"Okay...Well bye Itachi thanks!"  
**  
Should I go punk, rock or just plain douche bag?**  
**To: Naruto  
From: Ino**  
Sakura is dating Itachi but it won't be official until Friday when she goes over his house.

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto  
**What? I will not allow this!

* * *

**To: Naruto  
From: Ino**  
Chill it's fake to get to Sasu-cakes jealous!

* * *

**To: Ino  
From: Naruto**  
Fine whatever I'll let the rest of the group know

* * *

**To: Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino  
From: Naruto  
**You guys Sakura and Itachi are FAKE dating yes Lee fake dating to get our little Sas-gay jealous. It won't be official until Friday at 5pm!

* * *

**Pink hats are the cutest**  
"Are you ready Sakura? I told my parents I had a surprise for them."  
"Yeah sure but if we're going to be a couple we're going to have fake names for one another."  
"Sure I'll just call you Saki and you can call me...Itachi."  
"Gee you're so original give me a name EVERYONE calls me and then I call you by your name."  
"Fine we'll go without the names plus that's a little lame."  
"True okay I'm ready how do I look?"  
"Fine."  
"I can't look fine!"  
"You look pretty okay let's go in."  
"Okay!"  
"Mother, Father, Sasuke, and Sayuri I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Sakura Haruno."  
"Hello Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san how are you?"  
"Itachi, you're dating Sakura-Chan? Hm I always thought Sasuke would end with her."  
"AHEM?"  
"Oh Sayuri what's wrong?"  
"I'm dating Sasuke, Mikoto-san NOT Sakura!"  
"Yes, yes Sayuri I realize that. Why don't you children go into the basement or something dinner will be ready in an hour."  
"Would you like any help Mikoto-san?"  
"Oh Sakura no thank you, hey an idea why don't you stay at our house for a while!"  
"Uhm excuse me?"  
"Well you have a room here and all and I'm sure the clothes in the closet still fit you. You don't look like you've grown that much!"  
"Gee thanks."  
"Alrighty Sasuke, why don't you bring Sakura to her room?"  
"Why don't you have Itachi? He is dating her you know."  
"I know that my little Sasu-Cakes; but you don't want those two have any ideas in that bedroom!"  
"Uhm gag, that's just nasty Mikoto-san."  
"Yet you're letting me go in with her?"  
"Sasuke you will do as I say!"  
"Tch whatever."

**Every bedroom needs a pillowpet!**  
"Hn. Here's your room."  
"Thanks Sasuke!"  
"Hn. No Kun? That hurts Sak-ur-a."  
"Aw well Sasu-Chan people change you should know that."  
"Still not over the fact I'm with Sayuri?"  
"I'm over that trust me you two deserve each other."  
"Hn. Thanks. So why are you dating Itachi?"  
"I'm not sure; I really like him he's so nice and gentle and his eyes! OH HIS EYES just make me want to swoon!"  
"We still are talking about Itachi right?"  
"Don't be jealous Sasuke it makes you look ugly."  
"You think I'm ugly?"  
"Did you just look in the mirror? God Sasuke you are so pathetic!"  
"I did not look in the mirror and don't give me that look!"  
"Whatever if you're done here you can leave. I'm sure you know the way out."  
"That's rude Sakura maybe I'll just stay here a little longer now."  
"You so did not just jump on _my_ bed!"  
"I think I just did Sak-ur-a."  
"Sasuke Uchiha prepare to DIE!"  
"Sakura you're going to break something with that pillow of yours."  
"Fight like a MAN!'

"OW SASUKE GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Tch no."  
"RAPE, RAPE, RAPEEEEEEEE."  
"Sakura I'm pretty sure me sitting on your back is not rape."  
"LIES ALL OF THEM!"  
"Oh my goodness Sasuke get off of Sakura right now and you will do as I say!"  
"Hn."  
"SASUKE-KUN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?"  
"Little brother stop harassing my girlfriend."  
"You guys chill out we were having a pillow fight!"  
"Aww well I'll leave now, you kids have fuuuuun!"  
"Sasuke?"  
"What is it Sakura?"  
"Your mother is a little insane."  
"You just noticed?"  
"AHEM! Sasuke-Kun stay away from her! She's gross!"  
"Sayuri I'd appreciate it if you didn't provoke my girlfriend. Sasuke father would like to see us both now."  
"Sayuri hang out with Sakura or something."  
"Are YOU insane no way will i hang out with THAT!"  
"Saki stay on your best behavior."  
"_Whatever_ Sasuke."  
"Come now little brother."  
"Hmp I hate you."  
"The feeling is mutual."  
"Stay away from MY boyfriend."  
"Listen girlie don't tell me what to do. You should remember the Uchiha's like me better and will _always_ choose me over you."  
"Little bitch!"  
"Sweetheart try a new line!"

**Lime green sunglasses is all I have to say**  
I hate that girl, I don't understand why Sasuke is dating her, she's fugly! Plus he and I had a pillow fight; when he's with Sayuri they go do drugs and shit. _  
Seriously_ I think I'm the better influence!  
ANYWAYS I was supposed to be his first kiss!  
Life is such a bitch!  
Going to stop ranting and go AIM my friends now!

**AIM  
RAMENISMYLOVE HAS SIGNED ON  
2CUTE4U HAS SIGNED ON  
PINKHAIREDANGEL HAS SIGNED ON  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: You guys I'm in the house  
RAMENISMYLOVE: good what's happened so far?  
2CUTE4U: give us all the deets  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: Well his mom is making me stay with them  
2CUTE4U: Oh so you're in you're own room?  
RAMENISMYLOVE: figures you'd stay over they freakin love you. Seriously his dad HATES ME!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: Naruto you threw ramen in his face he has a right to hate you  
2CUTE4U: WHAT? You never told me that!  
RAMENISMYLOVE: Dude it was by accident! As in not on purpose! He needs to learn to F-O-R-G-I-V-E!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: ANYWAYS his mother made him escort me to my room because she was afraid that Itachi and I would get 'ideas'  
2CUTE4U: Ew...gag  
RAMENISMYLOVE: EWWW MEANTAL IMAGES!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: I know it's gross and while we were there he asked me why I'm dating Itachi so I said some crap about eyes and swooning  
RAMENISMYLOVE: Ew...What'd he say to that?  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: He asked me if we were still talking about Itachi!  
2CUTE4U: Ohhhhh JEALOUSLY!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: not really he was just curious... To make him jealous I'd like have to make-out with Itachi haha  
RAMENISMYLOVE: YEAH GO DO THAT!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: WHAT? NO!  
2CUTE4U: Saki you HAVE to!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: FINE!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: oh and Sasuke had a pillow fight with me  
2CUTE4U: wait seriously?  
RAMENISMYLOVE: HAHAHAHAHA that bastard having a pillow fight with a girl?  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: I was serious...  
RAMEMISMYLOVE: DAMN! I always miss these things!  
2CUTE4U: OMG! Did Sayuri see?  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: yeah well Sasuke was sitting on my back and I was screaming rape and Itachi came in with Sayuri and Itachi was like don't harass my gf and Sayuri FREAKED then Sasuke and Itachi had to go somewhere and Sayuri started insulting me and then I made her leave  
2CUTE4U: good the plan is going well  
RAMENISMYLOVE: interesting...OOPS gotta go my cat is trying to kill itself again  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: Naruto seriously go put it in the pound or something it hates you  
2CUTE4U: no duh idiot you like never feed it!  
RAMENISMYLOVE: NOT MY FAULT! He doesn't like ramen...  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: no cat likes ramen Naruto  
RAMENISMYLOVE: **_**WHATEVER**_**...AHHH GOTTA GO!  
RAMENISMYLOVE HAS SIGNED OFF  
2CUTE4U: Well Saki you know what you have to do!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: yeah I know gotta go Ino gotta eat dinner  
2CUTE4U: GOOD LUCK!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL: thanks I'll need it!  
PINKHAIREDANGEL HAS SIGNED OFF  
2CUTE4U HAS SIGNED OFF**

**Like it? Hate it? You should review it!  
So like I said before a bit random and I did not edit it! I know there are many mistakes but I looked it over once or twice and fixed a few mistakes that were out in broad daylight. I was going to upload this like two weeks ago but I'm lazy… XD I won't be updating that much by the way...I brokeish my laptop . well the spacebar part..It's a long story and it's hard to type on here .  
~Lily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah I know I'm lazy and all that crazy stuff BUT I've been busy! I had my Odessey of the Mind competition so I had been working a lot and then my team won resgional and went to States(lost that) and I had this weird dance thing with all my other school stuff. So I'm not really home most of the day. BUT I haven't forgotten about this site! I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
A BIG THANKS TO: KrazyInLove, CiiCiinREX, LEGNA**, **Mizuki-chan Uchiha**, **SasuSaku2995, livelaughlovepen27,**

* * *

**D-d-d-diner time**

"So Sakura how have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Tell me EVERYTHING."  
I just stared at Mikoto as she cuts some fruit up for the salad, she really hasn't changed at all; always making me tell her everything that's going on in my life. I did tell her things at one point because my mom and dad tuned me out after awhile. Then I learned she would tell Sasuke of my troubles and to comfort me. Which is why he ALWAYS knew what was wrong. The sneaky woman told him everything!  
I'd tell her some things now but if she tells Sasuke I'm pretty much in deep shit, and I'm deep enough as it is.  
"Sweetheart I know you and Itachi aren't really dating."  
Sneaky woman did it again! She ALWAYS knows what's going through my mind! Never ceases to surprise me!  
I turn and cock my head to the side, what do you mean, I ask in my most innocent voice. She didn't even blink all she did was smile and laugh.  
"I know you guys aren't dating, you'd kill each other in a second if you had the chance. Don't worry your secret is safe with me and Sasuke doesn't know what's going on."  
I sigh in relief and smile, when she says she won't tell she really won't, she's just that cool.  
I hear the door open and I see Sasuke and Itachi walk in; Sasuke looks like someone stole some candy from him and Itachi looks rather happy. Itachi walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist; Sasuke glowers.  
Mikoto smiles and winks at us then turns to Sasuke to ask what was wrong.  
All you hear is a mumble of how Fugaku wants Sayuri out after dinner and doesn't want to see her for a while.  
So basically all his dad is saying is 'I hate your freakin ugly girlfriend and you should break up with her'.  
Score 1 for team Sakura and 0 for team Sayuri  
Ino and Naruto will be happy to hear about that!

* * *

**Parting is such sweet sorrow  
**

I'm walking about in the hallways of the house; I told Itachi about how his mother knows that we're faking. He didn't even looked surprised, sneaky bastard he is.  
I just walked past Sasuke's room and I can hear the bitch complaining rather loudly to Sasuke; he on the other hand sounds stressed and tired. What I got from most of their conversation was:

"Sayuri calm down it's not that big of a deal."  
"It is to a big deal! Why can't I stay?"  
"Because my family has some very big things going on right now and we can't have anyone stay over."  
"That slut gets to stay!"  
"She's apart of it."  
(This is where I'm like 'say whaaat?)  
"How is she apart of it? She doesn't even BELONG in your family!  
"I've known her my whole life and she's dating Itachi she has to be in these activities."  
"I'm dating you so I should be allowed to stay!"  
"But my family doesn't know you as well, Sakura on the other hand knows every one of my relatives."  
"Are you saying there is some party coming up?"  
"I'm not sure exactly but you need to go now."  
"Okay I'll leave for you, I love you Sasuke!"  
(And this is where I gag and almost laugh)  
And then it's quiet, I didn't even hear him say 'I love you too" to her.  
HAHA SUCKER! Score is 2 for team Sakura and team Sayuri is 0!

* * *

**Yo, yo, yoooo REPRESENT!  
**

I'm pretty much the happiest girl right now! Sayuri gets to leave and I, Sakura get to freakin stay! I'm glad I have perks for knowing them longer!  
I feel _a little_ bad for Sasuke because he has to watch his not so hot girlfriend leave, but on the other hand that means I can win him over!  
I am so going to hell for this, but it's all worth it.  
I hear a knock on my door and I look up from my book that I'm sort of not reading. It's _him_, a.k.a Sasuke he looks  
A. Bored  
B. lonely  
C. Angsty  
D. As if he needs a friend or hug  
**  
**I just sort of look at him, I'm not going to comfort him or anything I just want to know what he wants so then I can go back to reading! Okay way to lie to yourself Sakura, you don't even know what the hell you're reading, but Sasuke doesn't need to know that.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Oh you know some stuff." I'm probably the worst liar in the history of liars, I put my family to shame.  
"That's cool, I heard reading is good for the soul." Okay something is CLEARLY wrong because his answer was just pitiful.  
"What do you really want Sasuke?" Okay I know that's demanding and not very nice but COME ON!  
"Just bored, want to hang out?"  
"Nope!" He gives me this shocked look but recovers quickly and scowls at me.  
"Sasuke just because your girlfriend isn't here doesn't change the fact I pretty much hate you."  
Miraculously my lies have gotten better in this short time span. I know I just lied to him for the most part but I'm playing hard to get. I want answers to why I get to stay here and all shizz nazz and MAYBE I'll hang out with them if I like the answers he gives me.  
He rolls his eyes at me and walks over to my bed and lays down and closes his eyes. Okay buddy I'm not playing AT ALL! I push him...well ATTEMPT to push him off and growl.  
"Sasuke get out, I hate you and NEVER want to see you again!"  
He looks at me and leaves the room.  
YEAH DON'T MESS WITH ME!...Wait...I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I wanted him stay so I could get some answers...Well I'm stupid!

* * *

**Here comes my baby**

Yup walking around again and NOT going to go see Sasuke because I'm an idiot and I don't need my idiocy to rub off because he has enough of it already! God I rant to much...  
I pass Itachi and he doesn't even give me a second glance. Not surprising though I was Sasuke's friend originally so I never got the chance to be 'friends' with Itachi. It's true that I basically grew up with him but it didn't really matter because hell, I was scared of him for most of the time. I only got to know him by the end of middle school and that was getting near the end my friendship with his brother.  
"Sakura." I stop and turn around and look at Itachi; I even give him my sassy 'what the hell' look. All he says is that we need to talk or SOME shit. But that isn't even the good part! The good part is when he starts talking about how his mother knows and she can act along but since her acting is kind of sucky we need to try hard. He puts his hands on shoulders and looks me straight in the eye. In my mind I was like whoa a little to close for comfort AND it's like the time when I sortamaybekinda snuck into his room and accidentally killed his precious soccer ball trophy thing or WHATEVER.  
NEVER do a dare that Ino gives you because your life may be on the line and I for one wouldn't sacrifice my life for some stupid dare.(Okay YES in the end I did in some way...but WHATEVER!)  
Anyways the good part(but really it's not that great) Itachi freakin Uchiha kissed me...YEAH I KNOW!  
I was all like WTF! The kiss itself only lasted like two seconds but still it was like whoa my life is amazing!  
I know it wasn't Sasuke and all I wanted him to be my first kiss...but I kind of like Itachi's...  
I'm not falling for Itachi...I hope not...GOD I hope not!**  
**ANYWAYS I hear a little cough and guess who it is! NOPE it isn't Sasuke, it's their daddy! Yup...You can just kill me now and I wouldn't mind at all I don't think.  
"Hello Fagaku-san how are you?" GOD or SOMEONE just strike me with a lightening bolt!  
He has that look that says 'Good job Itachi you just proved to me that you're not gay but you still should cut that damn ponytail off."  
"I'm well, Sakura; Itachi be there at 8."  
All Itachi does is nod then bow(I totally bow to because I'm JUST THAT COOL BIATCH!) puts his hand on my back and leads me to some other hallway.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!  
Yeah I know this is short but I'm running low on creativity...  
Hope you like(:  
~Lily  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there(: So this story was only suppose to be three or four chapters...Wow there's seven freakin chapters...Time to change that...**

**I'm either deleting this story OR just deleting all the chapters except for chapter 1&2**

**If I do delete this story it'll be up again in the next few days but with only three chapters(I hope)**

**I'll be editing/re-writing things for chp.1&2 and I'll be writing chapter three to finish it off(:  
**

**Thanks for reading this(: **

**Bye for now!**

**~Lily**


End file.
